1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to analysis of patient data, and more particularly to extracting clinical care pathways correlated with outcomes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identifying care pathways correlated with patient outcomes from patient event data is important for gaining insight into which care pathways will lead to positive or negative outcomes. Once identified, such care pathways could be used to refine care plan descriptions for treating particular diseases, such as congestive heart failure. However, real world raw patient event data suffers from a number of potential problems. For example, it is common for multiple events to occur concurrently, causing pattern explosion. Another problem is that the diversity of events could be explosive. These problems may cause loops and spaghetti-like patterns in the patient event data when a process model is mined. Existing process mining approaches do not correlate clinical pathways with patient outcomes. In addition, there is no existing research that provides for the overlay of clinical pathways correlated with patient outcomes on a mined model of patient event traces.